Son propre choix
by imagined-experiences
Summary: Draco/Daphne/Astoria. Draco déteste les choix que l'on a fait pour lui et va, pour la première fois, prendre sa propre décision.


A/N : C'est une traduction d'une de mes propres fic que j'ai écrite en Anglais. Honte à moi, j'ai délaissé la langue de Molière pour écrire et améliorer mon Anglais. En voyant qu'il y avait très peu de Draco/Astoria dans la section Française, j'ai décidé d'y remédier. Je pense avoir éviter les fautes d'orthographes majeures, mais si vous en voyez, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

À la base, j'ai écris ça pour un challenge sur un forum anglophone : Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenge, si quelqu'un connait l'équivalent Français de ce forum, merci de me le faire savoir.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)

* * *

Le jeune sorcier blond était assis à son bureau pour écrire une note. La pièce était sombre même si quelques derniers rayons de soleil passaient encore à travers la fenêtre.

Il passait ces journées entre le ministère où il travaillait et chez lui. Personne ne lui adressait la parole à son travail. Après tout, il avait eu le poste seulement à cause de la loi sur l'intégration des ex-mangemorts repentis.

Et quand il était chez lui, il s'attendait seulement à voir sa mère et quelques 'amis' d'école. L'école qu'il avait quitté il y a un an, après avoir repassé ses examens à la fin de la guerre.

Une guerre qui avait eu beaucoup de conséquences sur sa vie ; il n'avait jamais été capable de faire ses propres choix, pour lui, pour son futur. Il ne connaissait pas la liberté, sous aucune forme. Les choix que d'autres avaient pris pour lui se terminaient toujours par des échecs cuisants. Et le dernier en date était de loin le plus terrible.

Dès la fin de la guerre, ses parents firent tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour éviter Azkaban. Et bien sûr, ils y arrivèrent. Cela leur coûta pas mal d'argent, et leur fit mal à l'orgueil- admettre que Potter les avait aidé était douloureux- mais quand même, ils étaient sains et saufs.

La suite dans le plan de Lucius était de redorer le nom des Malfoy. Il planifia donc les fiançailles de son fils avec la seule famille de sang-pur qui n'avait pas pris parti dans le combat du seigneur des ténèbres. En septembre 1997, Draco Malfoy et Daphne Greengrass étaient fiancés.

Toutefois, Draco trouva la façon d'échapper momentanément à ses fiançailles indésirables, en retournant à Poudlard pour une année supplémentaire. Daphne n'y retourna pas, mais sa sœur Astoria, elle, y retourna. Évidemment qu'elle y retourna, elle était deux ans plus jeune, elle devait y retourner.

Il demanda que le mariage soit repoussée, mais ses parents le voulaient marié et vite. Ils ne le reportèrent que d'une année, le temps supposé pour Draco de gagner sa vie.

A ce moment-là, le mariage se tiendrait dans trois petites semaines. Mais il savait que ça lui était impossible. Il s'agissait de _sa_ vie! Et il en aimait une autre. Quelqu'un qu'il rencontra avant ses fiançailles, quelqu'un qui le fit rire durant sa sixième année. _Son seul rire cette année là_.

_-Draco, tu as l'air horrible lui dit Blaise Zabini._

_-C'est vrai, on dirait que tu es malade. Plus pâle que d'habitude, ajouta Theo Nott._

_Draco ne répondit même pas et continua à lire. Ou plutôt, il continua de regarder intensément le livre ouvert sur ses genoux._

_-Ne les écoutes pas Drake, tu es très beau, rectifia Pansy._

_-Beau? Vraiment, et pourquoi pas mirifique pendant que tu y es? Il est aristocratique, lui accorda Astoria._

_-Tu as des yeux intenses, mais sans vouloir t'offenser, tu n'es pas ce que l'on peut appeler beau, ajouta-t-elle en parlant directement à Draco._

_-Miri- quoi? Est-ce qu'elle vient juste de t'insulter Draco ? Demanda Pansy, préoccupée et énervée._

_Contre toutes attentes, Draco Malfoy éclata de rire. Un rire sincère que personne ne lui avait entendu depuis longtemps._

_-Mirifique veut dire merveilleux, Pansy. Et non, je ne l'ai pas insulté, j'ai juste établi un fait. _

A ce moment-là, il ne savait pas qu'elle allait être sa belle-sœur. Quand Lucius lui dit qu'il devait épouser une Greengrass, il pensa à elle. Mais tout était déjà planifié, et il allait se marier à Daphne.

Quand les cours reprirent, il semblait normal que beau-frère et belle-sœur se rapprochent. Ils se parlaient souvent, surtout des cours et du Quidditch. Roger Greengrass était le propriétaire d'une usine de balai volant et donc sa fille était une grande fanatique du sport.

_-Pourquoi tu ne fais pas parti de l'équipe si tu aimes tellement le Quidditch? Lui demanda-t-il une après-midi._

_-Je ne pouvais pas. Apparemment ton père a beaucoup plus d'influence que le mien, répondit-elle._

_-Je comprends pas._

_-Et bien tu vois, je suis une attrapeusse incroyable, mais il se trouve que l'équipe avait déjà un attrapeur dont le père payait plus que le mien, ajouta-t-elle, amère._

_-Mais dites donc, en voilà une enfant gâtée. Tu sais, tu ne peux pas toujours avoir ce que tu veux._

_-Et bien, je voulais juste jouer au Quidditch, et je joue. _

_Il était surpris, elle ne s'entraînait jamais. Il ne l'avait jamais vu près du terrain._

_-Je m'entraîne avec le club des Flaquemare. Mon père a acheté l'équipe. _

_Elle sourit malicieusement._

_-Comme tu le vois, j'ai toujours ce que je veux._

Après ça, ils se retrouvèrent souvent sur le terrain de Quidditch pour des entraînements tardifs. Quelques Serpentards avaient bien remarqué les tendances flirteuses de ces deux-là, mais ils n'en dirent rien. Malfoy s'était amélioré : peut-être était-ce réellement pour le Quidditch?

La semaine avant les vacances de Pâques fut le moment où ils oublièrent l'existence de Daphne. Ils n'étaient plus beau-frère et belle-sœur, seulement des amis. Une amitié qui se transforma en autre chose...

_Il était tard et tous les deux rentraient ensemble au donjon des Serpentards après une de leur session de Quidditch._ _Cette fois, ils marchaient plus près l'un de l'autre que d'habitude. Leurs épaules se touchaient légèrement. C'était bizarre, Astoria était généralement une personne chaleureuse. Zabini se moquait souvent d'elle, disant qu'elle devait être 'Italienne' pour toucher autant les personnes quand elle leur parlait. Mais jamais avec Draco. Elle gardait toujours ses distances avec lui__. Et maintenant, il avait son bras autour de ses épaules. Le geste était innocent, mais pas pour eux. Elle décida de briser le silence._

_-Tu comptes aller à Pré-au-lard ce week-end? _

_-Surement. Ca te dirait de venir avec moi? lui répondit-il sur un ton un peu séducteur. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il venait d'impliquer il ajouta rapidement : _

_-Comme des amis, Daphne ne sera pas là. _

_Il retira son bras._

_-Tu ne le suggérais pas comme ça, et tu le sais._

_Sa voix était triste mais pas énervée. Elle partit avant qu'il puisse répondre._

Plus tard dans la semaine il l'a croisa et décida de lui parler. Il avait quelque chose en tête, mais elle ne partageait pas son point de vue.

_-Je ne peux pas faire ça! On est entrain de parler de ma sœur! s'exclama-t-elle._

_-Elle n'a pas besoin de savoir, il répondit. Je peux jouer un double jeu aisément, ajouta-t-il de façon suggestive._

_-Si tu oses tromper ma sœur, je te tuerai à mains nues, menaça-t-elle avant de partir._

Après cet incident, elle l'évita. Et c'était pour le mieux. Draco passa ces vacances avec Daphne. Ils ressemblaient enfin à un vrai couple. Il visitait les Greengrass souvent et acheta à sa fiancée de magnifiques bijoux. Ils se voyaient plus souvent, aussi. Ils s'envoyaient des lettres régulièrement quand il repris les cours pour la dernière fois. Et c'était douloureux pour Astoria. Elle n'était plus la personne, pleine de vie et enthousiaste qu'elle était habituellement. Et il le remarqua.

_Une nuit, alors qu'elle était assise seule, près de le cheminée, il se décida à lui parler._

_-Astoria, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu sembles perdue. Tout le monde est préoccupé!_

_Il essaya de cacher que c'était lui qui s'inquiétait. _

_-C'est rien, j'ai juste réalisé que je ne pouvais pas toujours avoir ce que je voulais._

_Elle s'attendait à un éclat de rire, à ce qu'il se moque d'elle avec 'je te l'avais bien dit'. Mais il ne le fit pas. _

_-Et qu'est-ce que tu ne peux pas avoir? Il demanda simplement._

_-Ce n'est pas important, répondit-elle, le regard perdu dans les flames de la cheminée._

_-C'est important pour toi. Tu dis toujours que tu te battra coûte que coûte pour obtenir ce que tu veux. Alors, bas-toi._

_Elle le regarda. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir! Il s'avança doucement vers elle, posant une main sur son épaule et l'autre sur ses cuisses. Puis ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes._

_Ils se réveillèrent au mileu de la nuit dans le dortoir que Draco occupait seul normalement._

_Elle rassemblait ses affaires quand il lui parla :_

_-Que fait-on maintenant?_

_-On oublie cette nuit. On ne se voit plus tout seul. Et surtout pas un mot à ma sœur. _

_C'était douloureux pour tous les deux, mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. _

Après cette nuit fatidique, les choses furent différentes entre les deux. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ils ne se voyaient plus. C'était assez facile : elle passa son été avec le club des Flaquemare ; il passa le sien au ministère.

Durant l'année, ils ne s'étaient vus en tout et pour tout une seule fois à Noël. Astoria retourna à Poudlard où elle se concentra sur ses études.

Mais elle avait quitté Poudlard il y a un mois, et après ne pas l'avoir vu pendant un an, au moment où il posa les yeux sur elle ce matin-là, il comprit.

Tous les choix que l'on avait pris à sa place s'étaient terminés par des échecs. Il allait faire son propre choix, pour une fois. Un choix qui lui donnerai de l'espoir en son avenir.

Il décida d'agir. C'est pour ça qu'il lui envoya une note, espérant qu'elle tomberait dans son 'piège'.

_Miss Astoria Greengrass,_

_Votre robe pour le mariage Malfoy/Greengrass vous attend pour l'essayage. Merci de venir à dix heure demain matin pour les derniers ajustements à Twilfitt and Tatting's._

_En vous remerciant,_

_Mrs. Scott_

------

Le matin suivant, il était à la boutique de bonne heure. Il expliqua à la gérante qu'il voulait essayer son costume et que sa belle-soeur viendrait pour lui donner son avis.

Quand Astoria entra dans le magasin, Draco parla aussitôt pour éviter toute erreur possible.

- Astoria, nous t'attendions. Mrs. Scott, s'il vous plait, amenez nous à la salle d'essayage, je veux vraiment l'avis d'Astoria.

Astoria ne parla pas, comprenant qu'il avait d'autres idées en têtes.

Quand ils furent seul, Draco insonorisa la pièce. Astoria parla la première.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? J'imagine que la note venait de toi.

-En effet. Astoria, je ne peux pas épouser ta sœur. Je ne peux pas. D'habitude d'autres font des choix à ma place mais cette fois, je veux prendre mes propres décisions. Des décisions qui ne seront pas des échecs.

Il l'a regarda avant de continuer. D'un geste de la tête, elle l'insita à poursuivre.

-Tout le monde pense que mon père me force dans mes choix, il paraîtrait même qu'il me menacerait. Mais non. C'est juste que je n'ai jamais voulu le décevoir. En espérant qu'un jour les choix qu'il prendrait à ma place seraient les bons. Mais maintenant je suis pris par le temps.

Il s'avança vers elle et pris ses mains.

Astoria comprit ce qu'il voulait dire. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparu durant l'année. Ce fut une année difficile pour elle aussi. Les gens la narguaient en lui disant qu'elle allait être la prochaine à se marier. Elle souhaitait seulement être celle là, être à la place de sa sœur. Mais c'était simplement impossible. Daphne était sa sœur, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il lui répondit sans être convaincu de sa propre réponse.

-Tu vas te marier avec elle, je ne peux pas être un obstacle. Elle me haïrait Draco, je ne veux pas la perdre, c'est mon unique sœur. Ah! C'est tellement facile pour toi! Tu n'as rien à perdre. Tes parents te soutiendront de toutes les façons.

Sa tirade ressemblait à une lamentation.

- Astoria, Je..., nous..., Je ne peux pas épouser ta sœur ...Je la compare à toi tout le temps. Quand elle ne me parle que d'elle, toi tu m'écoutes. Elle travaille à la rédaction d'un magasine à scandale quant à toi, tu as un poste qui t'attend au ministère! Elle hante mes cauchemars, alors que toi tu es dans mes rêves. Je suis perdu Astoria, il n'y a que toi--

Il criait quand elle interrompue sa déclaration d'amour peu banale.

-Dis-le, ordonna-t-elle tendrement.

-Je t'aime Astoria.

_-----_

Cette même après-midi, ils parlèrent aux parents de Draco et leur expliquèrent la situation. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment contents, mais ils acceptèrent de rencontrer les Greengrass pour discuter du problème. Que ce soit Astoria ou Daphne ne changeait pas grand-chose pour eux, mais si ça pouvait rendre Draco heureux...

La rencontre avec la famille d'Astoria prit place le jour même, alors que Daphne était à son travail.

Astoria leur expliqua quasiment tout, il mit juste de côté le fait qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Mais sa mère avait compris.

-Tu viens de nous dire que Draco a trompé ta sœur avec toi!

La mère d'Astoria ne pouvait pas croire les mots de sa fille qui se mit alors à pleurer.

-J'imagine que rien de ce que l'on pourra dire ne changera votre avis. Mais Tori, je ne suis pas fier de toi, et tu l'annonceras à ta sœur toute seule. Ne cherches pas de support de notre part, car il n'y en aura pas.

Les mots de son père était dur à entendre et Daphne choisit ce moment pour entrer dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit me dire? Tori, pourquoi tu pleures?

-Je suis désolée Daphne, sincèrement désolée.

Astoria éclata en sanglot. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler, Draco pris la parole pour s'expliquer auprès de son ex.

-J'annule les fiançailles, Daphne.

Il paraissait soulagé. Daphne cligna des yeux avant de comprendre pourquoi sa sœur était désolée.

-Tu n'es plus ma sœur! Tu viens de me perdre, Astoria!

Daphne quitta la pièce suivi de près par sa mère.

-J'espère que vous vous rendez compte de ce sue vous venez de faire, dit le père d'Astoria sur un ton de reproche.

-Le mariage se tiendra dans trois semaines, nous devons nous organiser pour les changements, ajouta Lucius sur un ton plus professionnel.

-Comment? Pensez-vous vraiment que je vais organiser un mariage pour elle, alors qu'elle vient d'humilier sa sœur? Je vous donne mon consentement, mais pour le bien de Daphne, s'il te plait, ne faites pas de mariage flamboyant. Pense à elle, Astoria.

Il sortit de la pièce.

-Fils, maintenant tout le monde s'attend à ce que tu l'épouses. Nous vous laissons pour que vous en discutiez.

Lucius et Narcissa transplanèrent.

-Quand en sommes-nous venus à planifier un mariage? Demanda Astoria, les yeux pleins de larmes mais en souriant. Tout ça lui coutait beaucoup, mais elle était sure de ses choix.

-Quand j'ai pris _ma_ première décision.


End file.
